Jim Equals Chicken
by Swedish-Fish
Summary: Comedy! This story is a funny make off of The Fly, only instead, Gene gets the impresson Jim turns into a chicken...main story is stupid stuff they go through on a daily basis. Review! this is my first fic ever. Some mild swearing


Disclaimer-I don't own outlaw star, sorry. this is my first fic, review.  
  
  
  
Jim = Chicken  
  
" Hey Jim move your ass I'm starting the movie you wanted."  
  
Flashback  
  
" Down the hatch Gene." Jim watched Gene finish his tenth round of 100 proof vodka in amazement that Gene hasn't noticed that all his ten rounds were still in their glasses. "Man Gene I'm so wasted Maybe we should stop"  
  
" I'll tell you when were gonna stop." Jim grinned watching Gene slur his sentence out over his tipped over spilled cups. What an ass, he had to pass out soon.  
  
"Don't forget about our bet Gene. You know what will happen if I win." He grinned, vodka untouched in his shot glasses.  
  
"Whaaat?" Gene staggered in his chair, squinting at his younger partner, Blonde hair and loose clothes a smeared vision of yellow and blue. "Jim.how'd you drink..so.." Jim grinned, this was it. Gene was passing out. ".Drink so much?"  
  
"Drink what?" He grinned, gently sliding his foot onto the side of Gene's chair. The outlaw, completely oblivious. "I thought we were going swimming Gene?"  
  
"Whaaat?" The outlaw slurred, his food sending just a slight amount of pressure, watching the chair tip. Gene was starting to lean before..plunk, that was it.  
  
"I win!" HE grinned, standing up and collecting the shot classes. Humming the sweet sound of success as he did it.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I know that Jim cheated I just don't know how." The baffled outlaw scratched the back of his head with an empty video cassette container labeled -All moving components in the standard 5200gl turbine engine. - Running time 176 minutes. "How the hell did I, the one and only Gene Starwind fall victim to a 11 year old boys plot to make me sit through 2 hours and 54 minutes of hell. The little monster planned the whole damn thing, he barrowed the cursed movie for the university in down town Sentinal two days prier to the drinking contest. No matter, I may be obligated to watch this and write and essay on it due to Jim's trickery, but I told him I would get my revenge."  
  
Flashback  
  
" Very well Jim we'll watch your movie, but be warned I will have my revenge before the night is done." " Whatever Gene I'm sure I can handle any childish scheme your baby brain can hatch. I'm going up stairs to change my clothes, get the tape started."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
" Your not the only one that thought things through tonight Jim. As you come back down stairs you will run into a cleverly hidden trap, that I'm sure even you could admire. Hey Jim! Hurry your missing the previews on the targeting system for the V squared rocks, you know the ones with the little 2 in the corner." The sly outlaw watched as Jim walked down the hall way that led to their stair chase and suddenly fell out of sight. "Victory is mine." Gene silently congratulated himself as Jim rose from the hall floor.  
  
" Damn!" The blond hair drooped over Jim's legs as he examined a small scrape on his knee. "Gene you ass! Can't you ever pick up your marbles!?"  
  
" I'm sorry Jim. Boy, I sure am careless with my toys." --Here it comes the stand off.-- "You going to make the popcorn or what?" --What are you staring at Jim, there is no incriminating evidence on my face, not a smirk or a smile.--  
  
" Sure Gene I'll make the popcorn." --What are you up to Gene? I can't place he's not smiling. I'll find out come tomorrow knowing Gene, he'll brag about it in the morning and I'll get him back during lunch.-- Jim watched a trickle of sweat role down Gene's face as the stand off hit the 5 minute mark.  
  
"cough" --Just walk away, just walk away Jim you can't win if I have to I can last another 6 minutes and if I really need to I'll use the crazy eye's.--  
  
Jim sighed" Almost forgot the popcorn" The outlaw watched his partner accept defeat and disappear into the kitchen.  
  
"Hurry up Jim it's starting." --Ha that'll teach up to mess with me, I'm from Brooklyn.--The outlaw now confident that he could beat anyone now congratulated himself and waited for Jim to reappear from the kitchen with a look of defeat on his face.  
  
" Gene do you want real butter or fake butter?" --That jerk thinks he sounds so cool with his fake Brooklyn accent but he's even dumber than I thought if he things it's over.-- Jim reemerged from the kitchen with a slight smile on his face. --Me smiling changes things, now you know that it's not over. I know that you have agreed to a momentary cease fire. The war is not over yet Gene Starwind you can't win them all.--  
  
5 minutes later  
  
" Jim all these swirling colors and components are making me sick. If we keep watching this I'm going to vomit all over you and your popcorn." The outlaw moaned as he twisted around on the sofa. Gene now feeling positive that he was contorted enough, he began to bop Jim repeadly in the head. " Jim can you hear me.. This is the end Jim." Cough, sputter, cough.  
  
Minutes later  
  
" Gene." Above the sound of the tv and bopping came a voice. "Gene, what are you doing?!" ( Bop, bop, bop )  
  
"Gene isn't hear now." ( Bop, bop, bop ) The outlaw smirked.  
  
" Than who am I talking to." Jim groaned through his teeth. (Bop, bop, bop )  
  
" I am none other than Bopping Ninja, a poor man that died from watching to much boring crap and hs now risen from the dead to bop his enemies to death." Jim gasped down at the contorted remains of his partner that apparently transformed into Bopping Ninja.  
  
"Gene, wait I mean Bopping Ninja. How long do you plan to bop me in the head like an ass." ( Bop, bop, bop)  
  
" Well that depends. I'll stop if you give in to my demands and burn the video that killed me or until my arm goes numb, and if that should happen I'll switch to my other arm." ( Bop, bop, bop)  
  
" Well you can keep bopping until your arms fall off because I'm not going to burn or stop this video for anything." ( Bop, bop, bop )  
  
Minutes later  
  
" Alright, Alright I'll stop the damn tape are you happy now Gene!" The outlaw's partner watched as Gene's mangled corpse began to shake and return to life.  
  
" Thank you for not hesitating too long. I'm sure that if the movie continued the ninja would have completely taken over, and you would have been stuck with him for ever. So you see you just did yourself a favor."  
  
" That's crap, I'm going to bed." As the outlaw inhaled the rest of the popcorn he glanced at Jim who was going up the stairs.  
  
" Oh look out for the." --THUD-- The outlaw watched as his partner disappeared and a wave of marbles came down the stairs.  
  
" You stupid bastard! Do you #have# to leave your Damn marbles every where?!"  
  
" If your such a genius, how come you trip over them?" The outlaw shoved another hand full of popcorn in his mouth, as Jim's face turn red. A mad- as-hornets young outlaw stomping down the stairs.  
  
" Don't change the subject! (sigh) Just tell me if you must leave them around, when it's so easy to pick them up."  
  
" Let me think." (Crunch ,chop , crunch swallow.)  
  
" Well?" The child asked as he watched the outlaw shove another hand full of popcorn in his mouth and continue chewing. " I have all night Gene. Do you?" The outlaw answered by dumping the bowl of popcorn on himself saying --I'm staying here and if I'm going somewhere I'm going covered in melted butter.-- " You ass Gene. If you answer I'll make those cheese filled bacon strips for breakfast tomorrow." A spray of popcorn hit Jim in the face.  
  
" Ok Jim. I'll answer you. Yes, I have to leave my toys around because I don't have time to pick them up."  
  
" You have tons of time what do you do with your day?!" the outlaw sat there and stared blackly at Jim  
  
" Don't know.stuff I guess."  
  
" I'm going to bed." From the depths of the popcorn sea Gene's face appeared. His eyes following his partner up the stairs. Slipping on the marbles, but regaining balance. " Oh and before you go to bed.Pick up the damn marbles!!" The outlaws face disappeared underneath the popcorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
----More will be written but Progress is slow. thank you for reading my story and tell me what you think :) email me 


End file.
